Marry You
by A Paper Rose
Summary: After a day of singing on the set of "Furt", Chris tells Cory how he's really feeling, and Cory tries to cheer him up. One-Shot! Warning: Major Fluff! M/M! Cory/Chris Monfer Established Relationship!


**Title: Marry You.**  
**Pairings: Cory Monteith/Chris Colfer (Monfer) Established Relationship.**  
**Warnings: M/M (boy/boy). Don't like, don't read.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline.**

**Enjoy!**

"_Oh, baby! I think I wanna marry you!"_

"Cut! Okay, guys, that's it for today!"

The cast and crew began to shuffle away; leaving Chris sat on the altar steps, catching his breath.

He loved that song, it was just a pity that Cory had to dance with Lea. He and Cory had been dating for about seven months – and as much as he thought Lea was a great friend to the both of them – it was really upsetting to know that he couldn't dance like that with Cory. They'd decided to keep their relationship a secret, so their private life wasn't smeared all over the tabloids, but it was getting increasingly hard to try and keep to these rules.

Chris sighed. Recently – ever since they'd been told they were going to sing this song – he kept thinking what it'd be like if _he_ got married. To _Cory_. He could see it in his head, Cory stood proud and smart and (admittedly freakishly) tall in front of the registrar, smiling as Chris made his way towards him, promising themselves to each other, forever...

Chris was jolted out of his dreams by the loud thump of a body sitting beside him.

He opened his eyes, not that he'd been aware he'd closed them, to see his own personal frankenteen sat beside him, his trademark golden smile affixed firmly to his face.

"Hey," Cory smiled, nudging his shoulder gently into Chris' own. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Chris inadvertently let out another huge sigh. Cory looked down at him with large, concerned eyes.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"Seriously, Cory, I'm _fine_," Chris said, stressing the word and at the same time hunching in on himself.

"_Babe_," Cory murmured, "clearly, you're not. Please, tell me what's wrong." Chris looked up. Cory _never_ called him 'Babe' in public. Chris knew he must look miserable. "Tell me." Cory gently threw his arm around Chris's shoulders, drawing Chris close. To the outside world, it would look like a friendly hug between cast mates. To the boys, it was drawing comfort from one another and revelling in the brief moment of contact they could instigate in public. Chris leaned into Cory's shoulder and breathed in deeply, the smell of coffee and aftershave and toothpaste and something uniquely Cory filled his senses.

"It's just –" Chris began, not sure what to say, before it all tumbled out in a gushing torrent. "It's just I saw you dancing with Lea and you looked so happy and I just thought 'why can't I dance with you like that?' and I know we can't because of everything and then it's just this _song_ making me think things that'll _never happen_ and I'm sorry because you must think I'm so pathet-" Cory cut off Chris' little rant with a soft, chaste kiss.

Chris put his hand up to his mouth. His eyes asked the unasked question: _what if someone sees?_

Cory shrugged a shrug that seemed to say back: _Who cares? You were upset and it calmed you down, right?_

"No, I don't think you're pathetic, Chris. I think you're the most amazing person ever. You're beautiful and clever and witty, not pathetic." Cory smiled his quirky, gorgeous smile again, and Chris melted a little. "Now, what was all this about a song?"

Chris looked at Cory, at his face filled with, at the same time, affection and unease. "Well... it's just that the song is all about getting married, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it was... it was just... sad, you know? Because you had to dance with Lea... and... well... _I_ wanted to that with you."

"Dance? But we do that in _Just The Way You Are..."_

"Well, yeah, but not just that. What _Marry You_ is all about... We can't do _that_... Because... it'll never happen, will it? Not for us..."

Chris looked down at his knees, sniffling, and thus missed the flash of surprise, understanding and warmth that lit up Cory's face. He missed Cory pat something in his pocket.

"Chris," Cory said tenderly, soothingly stroking a finger over Chris' rosy cheeks, turning the younger boy's head lightly towards him.

"Yes?" Chris snuffled, looking up at Cory with slight apprehension in his eyes.

Cory fumbled in his pocket for a moment, and, to Chris' utter astonishment, pulled out a little black box.

"They're promise rings," Cory said, holding it up and opening it, revealing two simple, elegant white-gold bands. "I mean, I know we're young, and stuff, but I love you, Chris, I really do, and I've been carrying these around for a couple of days. I've been meaning to ask, and now seems like a good a time as any."

"I know we may not be able to marry just yet, Chris," Cory continued, "but I want to. I'd love to marry you. So, I hope you'll take one of these as a promise from me, that one day we will."

Chris was speechless. He looked at the two stunning rings in the box. He looked at Cory's hopeful, handsome face.

"Will you?" Cory gently shook the box, staring into Chris' eyes.

"I... I will."

Cory's face broke into the mother of all grins, and he quickly slid the thinner of the two rings on to Chris' ring finger, slid the larger on to his own, before pulling Chris into the biggest embrace.

A tear slid down Chris' cheek, and Cory pulled back, before pressing the most delicate kiss to the damp skin, kissing the droplet away.

"Oh, baby," Cory whispered, smiling, in Chris' ear, "_I think I wanna marry you..._"

**So, what do you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames are not.**


End file.
